kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
A Devil of a Sister (Chapter)
is the 2 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After Elsie is introduced to Keima's class, she gets the attention all her new classmates. Keima is not impressed and wonders what Elsie is up to. A classmate asked Elsie if she is really Keima's sister, and said that it is such a waste for a cute girl to be sister to a guy like Keima. To the surprise of everyone, Elsie got angry and shouts that Keima is a great person and that soon he will be loved by every girl. Keima was shocked, while everyone else started laughing out loud at Elsie. After school, Keima yelled at Elsie not to follow him and that he does not want to see her again. However, Elsie continues to follow Keima, saying that she does not know much of the human world. Keima then asked her to remove the guillotine collar since he has captured the spirit from Ayumi as required by the contract. To Keima's surprise, Elsie said that the contract is not over after capturing only one spirit, and that there are lot of spirits in Maijima City that still needs to be captured. Elsie also said that her chief has made arrangements for her to be ready to assist Keima at any time by being with him all the time. Keima then insisted that Elsie is not his sister and will refuse to let her into his house as he will not compromise with the real world. As they approach Keima's house, Keima's Mother (Mari), sees Elsie and assumes that she is Keima's friend. Keima denies that Elsie is a friend, but Mari in a friendly tone, invited Elsie into the house. While Mari serves tea, Keima tried to prevent Elsie from entering the house. Mari then asks Elsie why was she visiting the house. Shocking of Keima and Mari, Elsie replied that she is the illegitimate child of Mari's husband. Keima was blown away from hearing that and Mari dropped the tea she prepared. Mari tries to laugh it off as a bad joke, but to Keima's shock, Elsie gave Mari a letter, saying that it is from Elsie's "deceased mother". After reading the letter, Mari calls her husband on the phone. She released the hair clip and demanded that he give an explanation. Mari gets furious and started kicking things around the house, yelling on the phone to her husband, saying that he must ask the lower part of his body what this is about and calling him a traitor. Elsie became afraid and wondered why Mari reacted like that. Keima explained that Mari used to be a member of a biker gang. Keima then asked Elsie about the letter. Elsie replied that it was a forged letter by her chief. While Mari curses her husband, the husband tells her that he has to go work overseas tomorrow. Mari becomes even more furious, yells on the phone saying that he might have as many children as the number of data he has collected and told him to never come back. Mari hugs Keima and Elsie saying that Keima's father is "dead". She decided to take care of both Keima and Elsie as "siblings" from now on, while Keima protested to no avail. While at a game store, Keima told Elsie that he refused to let her live with him. Elsie counters that Mari has given her permission. Keima then blames Elsie for exiling his father and causing Mari to file divorce papers. Elsie insisted that she will do anything to stay. Keima rejects her, saying that he cannot live with her and that Elsie's "setup" as a sister was sloppy. Elsie was surprised by Keima's reason. Keima then told Elsie that a little sister requires "BMW". Keima further explains that there are three conditions to make a little sister. First is "B" for blood, as the sister must be of the same blood, otherwise they are just strangers. Second is "M" for memory, as the sister must have shared memory as an irreplaceable bond. Third is "W" for "Wonichan Moe", as in the sister must have extreme love for her brother. Elsie not knowing how to respond, felt that the last part seemed forced. After thinking for a moment, Elsie angrily told Keima that such a setup was not needed. Keima insists that the world needs higher standard, and that reality rots away without it. He insisted that those with insufficient qualities cannot be called a little sister. He also reiterates that he does not have any good memories with her, she always put him in terrible situations and they do not share the same blood. To Keima's surprise, Elsie then bites Keima's finger and swallowed the blood from the wound. She then said that they now have the same blood in their bodies and will do whatever it takes to continue capturing spirits by staying at Keima's side. Keima still refused, and buys both the normal and limited edition of the games he picked up. While leaving the store, Elsie struggled to understand what Keima just said. Giving up, she decided that all she needs to be is a great sister for Keima. Back at the house, she bangs on Keima's room door and called out "brother". Annoyed, Keima opens the door, while Elsie tried to peak inside. Keima, refusing to let her in, quickly closed the door. Elsie wonders if Keima was hungry since Mari is busy and has not cooked dinner. Elsie then declares that she will cook dinner, while Keima tried to call the police to report a killer chef over the phone. Elsie grabbed and tied Keima up with her robe at the dinner table. Keima struggles and yelled at Elsie to release him, saying that he knows what she was going to do. Keima then said that she was going to serve him something awful, and asked if it is going to be pasta or curry. Elsie is impressed with Keima's prediction and served him "Pescatori Styx". Seeing that the fish in the dish seems still alive, Keima struggled to break free, but fails. Elsie explained that she used fish from the Styx river in Hell that she caught before coming to the human world. She also claimed that it is twice as tasty as fish in the human world. Keima claimed that it looks fifty thousand times worse but Elsie force his mouth wide open and puts the food in his mouth. To Keima's surprise, he found the food to be tasty. After that, Elsie asked Keima if he noticed something about the room. Keima, looks around and realized that the room seems cleaner than normal. Elsie then proudly said that she has cleaned the shop and the other rooms as well. Keima getting free from the robe, commented that everything does not just look clean, but also look brand new. To Keima's surprise, Elsie explained that she was janitor in Hell for 300 years. Elsie then explained that she had her broom since 298 years ago and that the broom is amazing. The broom of Elsie has magic that cleans away any dirt immediately. Elsie decided to demonstrate to Keima by sweeping some crumbs fallen on the floor, saying that she will use the lowest setting on her broom. As she sweeps the floor, she caused an explosion that creates a huge hole on the house. Elsie double checks her broom and found that she had mistakenly used the highest setting. Keima on the other hand suddenly, found that his stomach hurts and blamed the pasta Elsie served him. After going to the toilet, Keima takes a bath. He thinks that Elsie is a weak character for a demon but her ability to cause trouble is at the level of Beelzebub. He decided that he must get rid of her soon or he will face disaster. He still refuses to accept her as his sister and saying that she does not have "BMW". Keima started thinking about Elsie and realized that that she was starting to satisfy the conditions, but he still refuses to accept her as she is not his real blood-related sister. The lights goes off suddenly and Keima opened the window blinds to let light in from outside. A voice told him to not let the light in. Keima unexpectedly finds Elsie right in front of him in the bath leaning towards him. Shocked, Keima screams, teared the window blinds off and covers himself with it. Angrily, Keima asked Elsie what is wrong with her. Elsie said that it was OK because she has her robe around her and that she wanted to wipe Keima's butt as an apology for making his stomach hurt. Keima insisted that he does not need it and wonders if he is treating him like a dog. Keima then said that he will not accept her as his little sister no matter what she tries. Elsie replies that she really is a little sister and the food that Keima just ate was what she often cooked for her older sister. Elsie then said that her sister is a great demon but Elsie always lived in her shadow as janitor in Hell. After waiting for 300 years, she was really happy when she was chosen to be in the Runaway Spirit Squad allowing her to have a "real demon's" job. For that reason, she felt that she must not fail at her job. Coldly, Keima said that he does not care. Feeling hurt, Elsie cries sadly in the bathtub. After getting dressed, Keima told her that he does not care about a real girl's problem, because he lives in the game world where he make decisions based on logic and reason, not feelings and mood. However, after thinking logically, he accepts Elsie as his little sister. Elsie was surprised and shocked. Keima told her that it is the his best option, since he wanted to end their relationship quickly, which will not happen unless the collar is removed. Elsie is overjoyed as Keima said that they will capture the spirits swiftly to end the contract. He then mentioned that this will incidentally improve Elsie's record and get her sister's acknowledgment. Elsie thanks Keima by washing his PFP for him. Keima was worried that Elsie washed the PFP with water. Elsie told him that she washed it not only with water but also with soap. Keima became furious at Elsie and yells at her to get out of the house. Mari comes home, shocked to discover the huge hole Elsie made. Trivia *The classmates' laughter and the art-shift involved is a shout-out to Peanuts. (p.5) *The store when Keima and Elsea buy game has the name Ojimappu somehow relates to a real life Japanese retailer company's name Sofumappu. (p.12) *In the top-left panel, Elsie is singing "lun lun, lululu, lun lun (ルンルン　ルルル　ルンルン)". It's the opening phrase of the anime song for "The Story of Perrine", which is called "Hear it for yourself". (p.20) *When Keima talks about BMW, the specific model of the car displayed in the back is the BMW E63 model 6-series. References Category:Summary